Dulce secreto
by Icha-Ichi
Summary: Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla, pero ella se movió en el acto. Terminamos besándonos como amantes, en vez de cómo madre e hija. Por suerte, nadie nos observaba. No me molesté en apartarla... *Lemmon, Yuri e Incesto*


Hola, soy nuevo en el mundo del fanfiction y soy un total pervertido XD Así que, personas sensibles **aléjense**

Para fines prácticos, Tsunade y Sakura son madre e hija respectivamente. Sé que hay nuevas reglas aquí, pero no importa. Si lo borran, me conformo con haberlo subido. Si quieren otras historias, dejen review n_n _¡Viva el yuri! ¡Viva el yaoi! Y ¡Viva el hentai! _(Seh, también me gusta el yaoi owo)

* * *

**Dulce secreto**

"_Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos"_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

Mi nombre es Sakura. Mi padre abandonó a mi mamá cuando tenía veintidós años, dos meses antes de que yo naciera. Ella sola tuvo que sacarme adelante y lo hizo bastante bien, no tengo ninguna queja. Cuando tenía siete, se volvió a casar con un buen hombre llamado Dan Katō: nos amaba y se preocupaba por nosotras, pero murió de cáncer y nos dejó mucho dinero. Desde entonces, siempre hemos vivido solas y mamá no ha salido con nadie más. Ella no lo sabe, pero he notado que en ocasiones ve películas pornográficas por las noches.

A los doce años comencé a tener mucha curiosidad sobre mi cuerpo y esperaba que ella pudiera contestar todas mis preguntas. Un día estaba en la tina bañándome, cuando de pronto entró para checar que estuviera bien. Me encontró recostada en el agua tibia, riéndome mientras frotaba una esponja sobre aquella tierna zona desconocida por mí.

Inmediatamente, me senté derechita y simulé que me estaba enjabonando.

Mamá sonrió.

—No tienes porque sentirte mal por lo que estabas haciendo. Todas las niñas lo hacen, es algo maravilloso y muy bonito. Aunque es privado, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Me enderecé y le pregunté con mucha curiosidad:

—¿Todas la niñas lo hacen? ¿Tú también lo haces?

Mamá no esperaba esa pregunta, pero me contestó de todas maneras.

—Bueno, sí, mi cerezo. Lo hago en privado.

—¿C-cómo lo haces? —inquirí impaciente.

—Mmmm —musitó dudosa— Mira, mi pequeño cerezo, esto es algo muy privado. Me voy a salir para darte tu espacio —sentenció, girándose velozmente— Avísame cuando termines, porque yo también quiero bañarme —antes de salir, ella volteó una vez más para ver como restregaba la esponja con un poco más de fuerza.

En la noche, después de ver la televisión en la sala, mamá fue a su cuarto y comenzó a desnudarse. Creo que verme en la regadera la excitó y comenzó a masturbarse. Abrió su closet para sacar su camisón para dormir y me halló espiándola. Yo también estaba desnuda y me quedé viendo sus enormes senos, tan distintos a los míos.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Sakura? —me preguntó con calma.

—Quería ver como lo hacías… —respondí apenada y extendí mi mano para tocarla. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo me tomó del brazo y me llevó a mi cuarto.

—No seas tan curiosa —comentó un poco molesta— Ponte tu pijama y vete a dormir.

Tan pronto estuve en mi cama, comencé a tocarme de nuevo. Mamá salió rápido y se veía confundida. Supuse que volvió a excitarse mucho con lo que pasó, porque pude oír como ella también se masturbaba.

Hoy, tengo 16 años y regresaba de jugar voleibol con mis amigas. Cuando llegué a casa, desde afuera escuché el estéreo a todo volumen. Entré en silencio y vi como mi mamá estaba recostada, con los ojos cerrados sobre el sofá, acariciando sus pechos sobre su blusa con una mano y la otra bajo su falda. Movió sus caderas suavemente, bajando lentamente su ropa interior. Soltó un par de gemidos. Sus dedos recorrían todas sus femeninas curvas, las cuales yo aún no poseía. Lentamente, fue recorriéndose por el sofá mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, llevó sus dedos hasta su boca para saborear su propia esencia.

Respiró profundamente, acomodó su ropa y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado y que la estaba observando. Después de un silencio incomodo, me reí y dije:

—Terminamos de jugar y le pedí a Ino que me trajera.

—¿Cuánto… tiempo has estado ahí? —expresó alarmada.

—Bastante, mamá. Te vi… —nos miramos mutuamente. Ella se veía confundida acerca de cómo manejar la situación. Entonces le pregunté—: ¿Qué tan seguido lo haces?

—Eso no es algo por lo que te debas preocupar —me espetó irritada.

—Yo lo hago dos veces a la semana, a veces más. No tienes porque sentirte mal, tú me enseñaste esto. Deberías hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por ti… en ese sentido —comenté muy tranquila, sentándome a su lado. Todavía estaba sorprendida entre lo que vi y lo que le acababa de decir. Yo me sentía muy excitada, así que comencé a acariciarme encima del uniforme— Sé que no tienes alguien que te ame además de mí, mamá y creo que debería ayudarte tanto como tú me has ayudado.

—¿Q-qué dices? —tartamudeó, viendo como me tocaba. Levanté una mano tratando de tocar sus senos, pero ella saltó del sofá agitada y no pudo mover su boca.

—Lo siento —susurré apenada,

—No… No es eso… Es que eres mi hija… y por Dios… otra mujer —comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se apartó— ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—¿Es por qué te estaba espiando, es por eso? Si quieres puedes verme cuando yo lo hago.

—¡¿Ver qué? —gritó escandalizada.

—Sí, verme —afirmé— Tu hija masturbándose. Tu hija, mamá —no sé cómo pude decir todo eso. Mamá tenía una expresión de incredulidad y asombro. Me levante del sofá— Voy a mi cuarto, puedes subir conmigo, si quieres... —me puse de pie y pasé muy cerca de ella. Después de un momento de silencio, mamá me siguió.

Esperar a que subiera las escaleras, me pareció eterno. Cuando por fin llegó a mi cuarto, vio como me quitaba la ropa. Sonreí cuando vi que toda su atención estaba en mí.

—Entra, siéntate en la cama —le invité, quitándome el sujetador. Observó con atención a mis pechos nacientes— ¿Te gustan?

—Son hermosos.

Era visible que empezaba a gustarle mi juego.

Bajé mis bragas de un jalón, con toda la intención de mostrar mi sexo depilado. Sentí como me iba mojando cada vez más. Con los pies lancé mi ropa a una esquina de mi cuarto y me senté a un lado de mamá. Sin perder el tiempo, ella llevó sus manos hasta mi vagina y comenzó a separar mis labios, metiendo tres de sus dedos. Sólo alcance a lanzar un fuerte grito. Mamá se entregó completamente a su deseo, se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó morder mis pequeños botones rosados.

Gemí, estremecida.

—¿Tuviste un orgasmo? —preguntó fascinada.

—Estaba recordando cómo te masturbabas y no pude aguantarme… —susurré con el rostro ardiendo. Adentré una de mis manos debajo de su falda, buscando su centro de placer.

—Bésame, Sakura —me pidió entre suspiros.

Nos fundimos en un beso muy apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a luchar, buscando invadir la boca de la otra. Nuestras caderas quedaron muy juntas y empecé a moverme. Su cuerpo hizo presión sobre el mío, causando que nuestros senos se acariciaran mutuamente. Me alegró la idea de que mi madre fuera la mujer que me enseñara el arte de hacer el amor.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando sus brazos me soltaron, sus caderas adquirieron mayor velocidad. Ella llegó a la cima primero. Al ver que yo aún no lo hacía, sin descaro, bajó su rostro hasta mi vientre e introdujo su lengua en aquella cueva húmeda, inexplorada hasta ese momento. Lambió con deleite su interior, como si de un helado se tratara.

Sentí como el placer inundaba todo mi cuerpo.

Estuvimos recostadas mucho tiempo, recuperando la respiración y nos quedamos dormidas un momento. Cuando desperté, comencé a acariciar sus largas piernas.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, mi hermoso cerezo… —me susurró al oído, adormilada. Después abandonó mi habitación, todavía desnuda. Yo le perseguí lentamente, como hipnotizada. Mi madre era tan bella: era una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara con ojos marrones claros y cabello rubio. Su pelo era largo hasta la cintura con flequillo, sin mencionar su cuerpo de tentación— Recuéstate sobre la cama —sentenció, una vez que entré. Empezó a buscar algo en los cajones donde guardaba su ropa. Al final, sacó un juguete alargado que jamás había visto— ¿Alguna vez has usado uno de estos?

—No, pero a veces uso la regadera con masaje.

Mama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se tumbó junto a mí. Yo sólo deseaba que el día no terminara, que no regresáramos a la realidad… que no nos diéramos cuenta de que éramos madre e hija.

Ella encendió su vibrador y éste empezó a zumbar suavemente.

Sentí como mi interior comenzó a despertar una vez más. Primero nos besamos con un pequeño roce de labios, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad. Mamá pasó aquel objeto por mis pechos y yo solté una pequeña risita, hacía cosquillas. Fue descendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Abrió mis piernas con un poco de fuerza.

—¡Cógeme, mamá, cógeme! —grité con un tono de voz diferente, acomodando mi cuerpo para facilitarle su labor.

Ella se colocó encima de mí y sentí como las paredes interiores de esa sensible zona, se iban abriendo al paso de aquel juguete de plástico. Mamá se sentó sobre la parte que no estaba dentro y comenzó a embestirme con fiereza, intensificando las vibraciones. Mi compañera me observaba fijamente mientras yo disfrutaba de lo lindo. Saqué mi lengua pidiéndole que me besara otra vez, ya era una necesidad.

Perdimos el control.

De repente, nuestros cuerpos fueron perdiendo fuerza. Quizá ya había sido suficiente por ese día. Mamá sacó el vibrador y lo tiró al piso. Era ya muy tarde. Nos estuvimos acariciando tiernamente, hasta quedarnos nuevamente dormidas.

Mamá despertó al día siguiente cuando escuchó correr el agua de la regadera.

Debía alistarme para la escuela. Ella no trabajaba, así que no tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse. Mientras me duchaba, todos los sucesos de la madrugada afloraron en mi mente

¿Qué demonios habíamos hecho?

Para nada mejoraría nuestra relación, al menos la de madre e hija. Era incesto, maldito incesto. Totalmente destructivo para una pequeña familia, como la nuestra, pero… al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que sentía una gran atracción hacia mi madre ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo una mujer independiente iba a reaccionar ante su hija, la cual ahora era su amante? ¿Había alguna forma lógica de reaccionar ante esto? Salí de la regadera y noté que mamá preparaba mi uniforme.

—¿Dormiste bien, Sakura? —Inquirió como de costumbre— Apúrate que tienes que llegar temprano a la escuela… —Veinte minutos más tarde, llegamos a mi escuela— Qué tengas un bonito día en la escuela —me deseó, estacionando el coche.

Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla, pero ella se movió en el acto. Terminamos besándonos como amantes, en vez de cómo madre e hija. Por suerte, nadie nos observaba. No me molesté en apartarla. Sus manos traviesas examinaron bajo mi falda escolar. Cuando tomé conciencia de tiempo, tomé mis libros y salí del carro jadeando. Corrí para no llegar tarde a la primera clase. Desde la puerta del Instituto, voltee para observar como mi madre conducía lentamente de regreso a casa.

Todos los días cuento las horas para estar de nuevo con ella.


End file.
